nuclear_thronefandomcom-20200223-history
Weapons
Here's a list of weapons currently available in the game, sorted by types of ammo they use. Melee is a separate type, even if some of the melee weapons use ammo. Weapon tables explanation Weapon Chest drop''' - Weapons are obtainable from chests in the area listed and all areas after. Weapon drops are calculated by the difficulty number. Difficulty is the number of portals you entered; it determines the amount of enemies spawning in the area. Entering a Crown Vault or the Sewers Secret Area counts as entering a portal and increases the difficulty by one each time you exit them, so you get better weapons sooner but there are more enemies.'' If a weapon is meant to drop on difficulty 11 that would mean the weapon drops in area 5_3 from enemies, 5_2 from Weapon Chests, and 4_1 from Cursed Chests. Robot's passive reduces the number by one (5_2, 5_1 and 3_3). The tables below feature regular Weapon Chest and Large Weapon Chest drops only (the middle number) without entering Crown Vaults and the Sewers Secret Area, no enemy drops, no Cursed Chest drops, and without using Robot's passive. Also check the 'Weapon Chest drops table' at the bottom of this page. Damage per shot/swing '-''' '''This is calculated under the assumption that you are clicking once. Automatic weapons are also judged by this, meaning their damage value is just for a single shot, not sustained fire. Same rules apply to '''Ammo per shot/swing.'' If the damage value has a colored '''minimum-maximum' value it can do damage over time. In most cases the target can take the minimum value of damage multiple times per it's hit animation. For example a Big Explosion can deal 5 damage per hit and can cause the target to have two hit animations, which means it can do a max of 10 damage and that's listed as 5-10. '' Big and small explosions, blood explosions, fire, discs, lasers, lightning, plasma projectiles and plasma explosions deal damage over time but the mechanic for each is different and is explained below. Melee swing projectiles can't damage enemies that are in their hit animations, meaning they can hit the target only once. Melee Energy Weapons affected by the Laser Brain mutation can hit the target twice with one swing. '''''Firing methods: * single shot - one click = weapon fires once * burst - one click = weapon fires multiple times then stops * automatic - you can hold down the button and weapon will continue to fire * burst/automatic - one click = weapon fires multiple times, but you can also hold down the button and weapon will continue to fire out in bursts. Bullet Weapons Most bullet weapons fire the same standard yellow rounded projectiles, but at different fire rates and accuracy.(i.e. the Minigun will kill an enemy in the same amount of bullets as the revolver) Bullet weapons are general purpose weapons, with more abundant ammo than other weapon types and a much higher max ammo capacity of 255 without any mutations and 555 with Back Muscle. The mutation Recycle Gland has a 66.6% chance to give you +1 ammo whenever you hit an enemy or a prop with a bullet or +2 ammo with a heavy bullet. Regular Pop Pop bullet weapons use bullet ammo but fire shotgun-like pellets that bounce off walls and do less damage. The mutation Recycle Gland doesn't work with these weapons but Shotgun Fingers does affect the bouncing projectiles. Shell Weapons All shell projectiles bounce off walls. Shell weapons are divided into two projectile categories: pellets and slugs. The mutation Shotgun Fingers increases the range projectiles travel after bouncing off of walls. Pellets Mostly shotgun type weapons that fire a spread of pellets over a small range. Flame Pellets Flame Pellets turn into fire particles on contact with the target, dealing impact damage and then fire damage. They turn into fire on contact with a wall and don't bounce off. Shotgun Fingers mutation changes that but the bounce distance isn't as long as with regular Pellets. The pellets will also change into fire after some distance, without hitting anything. Hitting a target with multiple flame pellets will deal all impact damage first and then deal fire damage. A single fire particle can hit the target multiple times after touching it, creating a burn effect that does 2 damage per hit animation, up to 6 damage. The burning enemy can be damaged by fire again only after the hit animation stops, but theres a small chance for another burn to trigger and ignore the animation. That chance is 1/(25 + amount of flames), which means it gets smaller with each fire particle that hits the enemy at the same time. Fire doesn't damage the player and can't destroy enemy projectiles. Slugs Slug weapons fire a large, accurate projectile at longer range than shotguns. Bolt Weapons Bolt weapons fire fast moving thin black bolt projectiles that deal high damage. The downside is that a bolt has the smallest hitbox of any projectile in the game. Bolt weapons give the players an increased field of vision when equipped (camera tracks cursor further), they also have a laser pointer which makes them the most accurate weapons in the game. Bolts penetrate enemies on a killing blow, otherwise they remain lodged in the enemy. For example a bolt doing 20 damage pierces anything under 10 HP. The mutation Bolt Marrow lends bolt weapons a degree of strong homing towards enemies. Bolts Splinters Splinters are smaller versions of bolts. They deal less damage but are fired in larger numbers, covering a wider area. Disc Discs function wildly different from regular bolt and splinter weapons. Discs are slowly moving sawblade projectiles that bounce off walls and always pierce through enemies. They can also hurt the player. A single disc does 6 contact damage per hit and it hits the target as long as it's in contact with it. The max damage it can do is hard to determine as it depends on how fast the disc is traveling and how big the target is. Basically the bigger the target, the longer it is in contact with the disc and the more damage it will take. Explosive Weapons Explosives destroy walls and can damage the player; With the exception of the Blood Launcher and all fire weapons. There are two types of a regular explosion: ''Big Explosion - Deals 5 damage if hit by a single instance of an explosive blast but it's easy to be hit two times by standing close to the explosion's center. This can deal 10 damage instantly.'' ''Small Explosion - Deals 3 damage if hit by a single instance of an explosive blast but it's easy to be hit two times by standing close to the explosion's center. This can deal 6 damage instantly.'' The mutation Boiling Veins makes the player immune to collateral damage from explosive weapons while at or below 4 health, as well as explosions from other sources, but does not protect against toxic gas, which some explosives release. Boiling Veins also makes you immune to fire from fire traps. Grenades Mini Grenades Mini Grenades cause Small Explosions when impacting a prop, wall, or enemy. They explode after a short time if they don't impact anything; the individual mini grenades have their own random detonation timers which will always be shorter than that of a regular grenade. '' Missiles Fire ''A single fire particle can hit the target multiple times after touching it, creating a burn effect that does 2 damage per hit animation, up to 6 damage. The burning enemy can be damaged by fire again only after the hit animation stops, but theres a small chance for another burn to trigger and ignore the animation. That chance is 1/(25 + amount of flames), which means it gets smaller with each fire particle that hits the enemy at the same time. Fire doesn't damage the player and can't destroy enemy projectiles. Energy Weapons '' '' Energy '' ''weapons are very effective, but can use up a lot of ammo fairly quickly. Each energy weapon can hit a target multiple times dealing damage per hit animation. '' ''The mutation Laser Brain makes energy weapons much more powerful by increasing the duration and size of their attacks by 20%. Laser All laser energy weapons fire an instantly hitting lime green beam. The beam can hit a target up to 5 times and does the same amount of damage each hit. It can also pierce through enemies and has infinite range. Piercing through enemies causes the laser to shrink and shortens its distance. The laser will also deal less damage (will hit less times) to enemies that get hit after the first target. Plasma Plasma energy weapons fire out green plasma spheres. The plasma projectile has its size and damage reduced slightly every time it hits something. It can hit multiple times piercing through targets until it becomes very small and causes a Plasma Explosion. As a plasma projectile shrinks it deals from 4 to 2 damage (the smaller the projectile gets the less damage it does), doing a max of 16 damage and after that causes a Plasma Explosion. A big plasma projectile acts the same but deals from 14 to 3 damage, doing a max of 62 damage and after that splits into the smaller plasma projectiles. It doesn't create a Plasma Explosion after splitting but it will destroy walls. The Plasma Explosion deals 10 damage per hit, up to 3 times if the enemy is still in contact with it. The projectiles have knockback so firing at an enemy near a solid surface, such as a wall, will allow you to maximize the damage. The wall will keep the enemy in place to receive the maximum number of hits. The explosion doesn't destroy walls nor does it damage the player. Ion Beam Ion Beam is a beam of laser that's shot upwards and after a short delay strikes down at your cursors location causing plasma-like explosions. A single plasma explosion deals 10 damage per hit animation and can hit a target up to 3 times. If an enemy is hit by multiple plasma explosions at once, the damage they do doesn't stack; it will still take a maximum of 30 damage. Laser Brain mutation doesn't affect the Ion Beam yet. Lightning Lightning energy weapons fire out blue colored lightning rails that act similar to the laser beam. The rails are much thinner, randomly home to nearest targets and bounce off walls. Lightning rails create an electrocution visual effect, but do not do damage in line with the animation. A single lightning rail does 7 damage every other hit animation. The longer it's in contact with an enemy the more times it can do damage, up to 2 times. '' ''Currently lightning rails don't stack, which means hitting an enemy with multiple lightning rails at the same time will only deal 7-14 damage. Melee Weapons Melee is a separate weapon type, even if some of the melee weapons use ammo. Melee weapons function essentially as guns that fire a short ranged projectile in the shape of the weapons swing (the visual of the swing trail), meaning it hits all enemies in its range. The swing hits an enemy only once (glancing blows deal full damage) and melee only damages enemies that aren't already playing their hurt animation. Currently all melee weapons can attack through walls. The mutation Long Arms extends the range of the swing visual, allowing it to move further. Yung Venuz's Pop Pop ability creates two swing visuals, but will only deal normal damage as one swing puts the enemy into the hurt animation canceling out the second. Melee weapons that create a crescent swing will reflect red projectiles, blue I.D.P.D. projectiles and destroy all projectiles that are green. However if a green projectile is currently on top of an enemy it will inflict that damage upon the enemy when they are destroyed. This allows melee weapons to one hit kill scorpions when well-timed. Reflected projectiles do no damage to the player. Grenades will also be knocked away with melee weapons, and this can be utilized with Steroid's dual wielding as you can instantly hit them as soon as they are fired. Hitting grenades with melee weapons that don't reflect projectiles will cause an explosion. Regular Regular Melee Weapons don't use ammo. Explosive Explosive Melee weapons use Explosive ammo for each swing. Energy Energy Melee weapons use Energy ammo for each swing. The Laser Brain mutation causes the swing projectile to last longer so it can hit the target twice, and the arc also gets slightly bigger. Ultra Weapons Ultra weapons are much stronger versions on some regular weapons. The difference between ultra weapons and regular weapons is that they use the same type of ammo as their regular counterparts as well as Rads (experience). They start to drop from enemies and weapon chests after looping the game. If your experience bar is empty the ultra weapon won't fire. The experience usage does not dip into previous levels; that radiation was already used for mutations. Golden Weapons '' Golden weapons exist as variations on some regular weapons. The difference between golden weapons and regular weapons is very subtle and is different per weapon. All golden weapons emit shine particles and have an echoing sound when they are fired. They are obtained by opening a golden chest and can be found in regular weapon chests and drop from enemies after looping the game.'' When you die with a golden weapon in either of your two slots, it will appear below your character's portrait on the character selection screen and will become that character's starting weapon. That character will also start with a set amount of ammo for that weapon. If you have a golden weapon in both of your slots, you'll only keep the golden weapon in your primary slot. In co-op, a player who dies drops their weapons. This can be used to give other characters the golden revolver, after which it will function like any other golden weapon and be their starting weapon. If Robot eats a golden weapon, it gets double the benefit from consumption as eating a normal weapon. '' Cursed Weapons ''Cursed weapons emit purple smoke and have purple outlines when equipped, even if they are golden weapons. They are obtained by opening a cursed chest. In order to have cursed chests spawn you will need to have a crown; the rest is up to chance. Any weapon in the game can be cursed. That includes golden and ultra weapons. Cursed Chests can contain weapons from two difficulties higher, which means a weapon that normally drops from a regular Weapon Chest in 5_3 can be inside a Cursed Chest in 5_1. Once you have picked up a cursed weapon you can't drop it until the weapon is "cleansed," although it can still be switched with your second weapon. In order to cleanse the cursed weapon you can do the following: *''Enter a Crown Vault and touch the Crown Pedestal.'' *''Choose the Last Wish mutation.'' With Crown of Choice activated, you can find a Cursed Weapon and keep it in your secondary weapon slot. Entering a portal won't remove it. Which means you can essentially have two weapons instead of just the primary one. If Robot eats a cursed weapon, it loses 7 health which can be lethal. '' Weapon Chest drops table '''Version 1.11 (for Update #57) ' Won't have Desert Secret Area info until that area's difficulty/drop mechanics are finished. ^click^ to see full image